


Makasih, pak.

by thenymphsreply



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenymphsreply/pseuds/thenymphsreply
Summary: Sancaka, sepatu, dan santapan malamnya.Semua terasa sama, meskipun kenyataannya berbeda.





	Makasih, pak.

_“Selamat ulang tahun, Sancaka. Ini, ada sepatu baru untuk sekolah. **Jangan sering sering main di deket rel kereta**, ya. Nanti sepatu kamu bolong lagi.” _

_“Wah, makasih, pak, buk! Hehe, tapi gak janji ya, soalnya temen – temenku selalu ngajak main disana.” _

_“Sancaka! Ini bapak beli den—” _

_“Udah, bu, gak papa. Biarin Sancaka main sama temen – temennya. Toh, **uang bisa dicari lagi**, kan?”_

_\---------------------------------------_

“San, sini, saya mau liat KTP kamu.” Ujar Pak Agung, saat Sancaka sedang kembali mengenang sosok seorang ibu dari sebuah foto di dompetnya. Sudah sebulan lebih Sancaka mulai bekerja di shift yang sama dengan orang tua yang satu ini, namun yang diketahui tentang Sancaka dari Pak Agung hanyalah nama, dimana ia tinggal, dan sekilas mengenai masa lalu yang tampak ingin dikuburnya dalam – dalam.

“Ah, buat apa, pak?” Sancaka bertanya — wajar, untuk apa meminta KTP orang lain? Pak Agung bukan petugas sensus, bukan juga siswa SMA yang penasaran tentang seperti apa wajah temannya terlihat di kartu.

“Mau lihat, kamu ini warga negara yang legal apa bukan. Jangan – jangan, penyusup. Atau malah, mata – mata.”

Tentu, Sancaka tahu bahwa itu tidak serius. Mungkin Pak Agung hanya ingin melihat foto ibu di dompetnya, atau, mungkin hanya sekedar ingin melihat bukti kependudukannya tanpa alasan lain. Sancaka terdiam saat dompet itu dikembalikan ke genggamannya tidak lebih dari tiga detik setelah anggukan kepala Pak Agung. “Legal. Aman kamu.” Ucap bapak itu, sambil menepuk pundak Sancaka, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil senter miliknya dan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia duduk.

_\---------------------------------------_

“San, kamu suka makan apa? Istri saya nanya.”

“Hah?”

“Kamu. Suka. Makan. Apa. Istri. Saya. Nanya.” Ulang Pak Agung, dengan memberi jeda pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, layaknya berbicara dengan anak kecil.

_\---------------------------------------_

_Sangaji meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Sancaka, sebelum menggoyangkannya pelan, berusaha untuk membangunkan anaknya. _

_“Sancaka, bangun, ibu masak buat kamu.” Sancaka kecil yang saat itu tengah tertidur dengan lelap kemudian terbangun saat ia mencium bau yang bahkan sudah ia pikirkan sejak sebelum ia tertidur semalam. **Tentu ia ingat,** bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Dan setiap ia ulang tahun, selalu ada kado dari ayah, dan sarapan mewah dari ibu. Tanpa berkata apa – apa, setelah Sancaka bangun, ia langsung berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang berlutut di sebelah tempat tidurnya di kamar. _

_Kaki Sancaka yang kecil namun gesit —dan karena tidak jauh jarak diantara kamar miliknya dan dapur, Sancaka langsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang meletakkan piring – piring di atas meja makan. Tangan Sancaka langsung memeluk figur ibu —yang, tentunya, hanya sampai di pinggul, sambil menyembunyikan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ayah, yang sudah berhasil mengejar Sancaka langsung menggendong tubuh kecilnya itu, dan membantu Sancaka duduk di atas kursi. _

** _Nasi goreng ayam buatan ibu! _ **

_“Makasih, pak, bu!” _

_\---------------------------------------_

“San—!” Panggil Pak Agung, sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan pandagan pria itu. “—jangan bengong. Saya tanya, kamu suk—”

“Apa aja, pak. Yang penting saya kenyang.”

Dahi Pak Agung tampak mengernyit ; entah karena bingung, atu ingin menyembunyikan rasa kasihan yang ia rasakan. Anggukan ia berikan, sebelum kembali membuka halaman koran yang sempat ia tutup sebelum ia bertanya.

_\-----------------------------------------------_

Alarm di jam tangan Pak Agung berbunyi, menandakan waktu sudah lewat tengah malam --- jam tangan yang dulunya sempat ia tertawai sebelum gulungan koran sang empunya mengenai ubun – ubunnya, ternyata memang berguna. Pak Agung bilang, itu hadiah ulang tahun dari keponakannya ; biru, agak sedikit mencolok, dengan tulisan nama anak kecil itu tertulis dengan spidol permanen di baliknya. Jam itu-lah yang menjadi pengingat Sancaka bahwa shift-nya akan berakhir dua jam lagi. Jam itu selalu beliau tinggalkan di atas loker miliknya, enggan menggunakan hadiah itu di pergelangan tangannya sendiri, karena ‘Gak mau, kamu ngetawain saya terus.’. Sancaka merasa sedikit bersalah, tetapi Pak Agung juga menambahkan bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan hadiah yang sudah diberi kepadanya di jalan, dan jika ia tinggalkan di rumah, tidak akan ada gunanya.

Sancaka menghela nafas panjang, merasa seperti hari ini hanyalah seperti hari – hari biasa. Pembatas buku —struk dari minimarket sebelah kembali ia selipkan ke halaman buku yang ia baca. Shift malam hanya dipegang dua orang, dan Pak Agung sendiri sudah izin ke toilet sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Beliau sempat bergurau tentang nasi goreng istrinya yang terlalu pedas sore tadi, tapi ia enggan untuk mengatakan apa – apa tentang itu. Mungkin, kepedesan, pikir Sancaka. Tali dari lampu senter kembali ia kaitkan ke pergelangan tangannya saat ia mendengar suara dari dua ekor kucing yang dibarengi dengan bunyi yang terdengar seperti papan kayu yang jatuh dari tempatnya bersender. KLIK! Lampu senter ia nyalakan, dan Sancaka beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

Nafas berat ia hela sekali lagi saat kakinya menginjak tanah yang telah basah karena hujan yang mengguyur kota setengah jam yang lalu. Jari kakinya terasa (sangat) dingin. Sancaka mengarahkan senternya ke bawah, dan memang betul: air merembes melalui ujung sepatunya yang, ah, berlubang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sancaka menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan sepatu baru. Tapi, selama masih bisa dipakai, ia tidak bisa membuang uang yang ia punya, untuk membeli sesuatu yang tidak terlihat sebagai keperluan yang mendesak. Sancaka menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Sudut yang ia curigai tempat kucing tadi berkelahi ternyata kosong. Mungkin sudah melarikan diri. Lalu senter ia arahkan ke sekitar, namun Sancaka tak bisa menemukan apa – apa. Mungkin memang hanya kucing – kucing tadi, pikirnya. Setelah ia menyadari bahwa mungkin tadi memang bukan hal besar yang harus ia khawatirkan, Sancaka berjalan kembali ke dalam pabrik. Langkah kakinya pun ia perhatikan, tidak ingin membiarkan jari kakinya terkena air lagi.

Hanya dua detik yang ia butuhkan untuk mencerna apa yang sedang matanya lihat.

“_Selamat ulang tahun, Sancaka._” Pak Agung tampak berdiri tepat di depan dimana ia duduk tiga menit yang lalu, sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang sudah di bungkus kertas kado berwarna merah. Senyuman lebar terampang di wajah orang tua itu seraya ia berjalan mendekati Sancaka.

“Ini, ada sepatu baru dari saya dan istri saya. **Jangan sering – sering lewat jalanan berbatu**, nanti sepatunya bolong lagi.” Sancaka sendiri… terdiam, menahan air mata yang hampir saja jatuh ke pipinya. Dua puluh tahun lebih ia lewati tanpa ada orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit tentang hari ini karena **semua terasa tidak penting.**

Tidak ada tangan ayah yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya sampai ia bangun, tidak ada bau nasi goreng buatan ibu yang membangunkannya secepat kilat. Tidak ada pelukan dari ayah dan ibu, tidak ada hadiah dan sedikit omelan ibu. Tidak ada pembelaan dari ayah, tidak ada kecupan di kening dari ibu. Tidak ada tetesan air mata yang jatuh selama dua puluh tahun. Tidak sebelum Pak Agung menjadi orang pertama yang cukup peduli untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sancaka. Nafas dan kata – kata yang tadinya ingin ia lontarkan terasa mencekat.

“Pak—”

“Sudah dua bulan terakhir saya lihat kamu jalan selalu menghindari kubangan air. Saya cerita ke istri saya, dan dia bilang paling gara – gara sepatu kamu bolong.”

Tangisan Sancaka lawan dengan upaya untuk memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, sambil mengambil bungkusan kado dari tangan Pak Agung.

_Kok bisa tau? _

_Gak usah repot – repot, Pak. _

“Makasih, pak. Keliatannya mahal. Jadi sayang kalo dipake. . .”

“Hus. **Duit bisa dicari lagi, San**. Daripada saya balikin ke toko, mau?” Candaan Pak Agung disambut dengan gelengan kepala dari Sancaka, yang mengusap air matanya sendiri saat Pak Agung tampak berjalan kembali ke meja kecil dekat loker.

“Ini, ada titipan juga dari istri. Nasi goreng.” _**Nasi goreng.**_ “Waktu itu saya tanya, kamu bilang apa aja. Istri saya bilang semua orang pasti suka nasi goreng. Yang ini gak pedes kok. Saya sudah pesankan ke istri saya. Jadinya cabe-nya ke porsi saya semua.” Ujar Pak Agung, sambil membuka rantang makanan yang sudah ia bawa.

“Makasih, pak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Maaf kalo kata - katanya aneh. Baru pertama nulis pake Bahasa Indonesia sepanjang ini selain essay. Hehe.


End file.
